The present invention relates to recoil systems for yieldably maintaining proper tension in tracks of track laying vehicles.
Historically, track recoil systems have embodied large coil compression springs which were required to be precompressed prior to being installed on a tractor as part of the recoil system. Recently, in order to overcome the safety hazard attendant with compressing and handling precompressed springs on an assembly line, a track recoil system has been designed which permits the spring to be installed in its free state and later compressed for operation by using an ordinary grease gun. Such a design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,351, issued to Orr et al on Sept. 14, 1976.
The patented structure is not entirely satisfactory since it requires a number of long bolts or cap screws to be manipulated in order to retain the spring in a desired precompressed condition. Also, the structure does not have any stop for preventing the grease fittings from rotating about the track adjuster piston to a relatively inaccessable position.